Grimm Fairy Tales presents Alice In Wonderland
Grimm Fairy Tales presents Alice In Wonderland is a series of graphic novels. #1 Decades ago, a girl named Alice was sacrificed into the horror-filled realm of Wonderland but her terrifying and awe-inspiring experiences there have been shrouded in mystery. The one thing known is that her time spent in a world full of insanity left her a broken adult. However, her courageous will to survive is what ultimately saved humanity. Now the story of Alice's visit into Wonderland is fully revealed and the truth of the terror will be told in full! From Raven Gregory, Ralph Tedesco and Joe Brusha, the same minds behind Grimm Fairy Tales and Return To Wonderland comes the newest series that Zenescope fans have been waiting for. What every Zenescope fan has been waiting for is finally here! Follow Zenescope back down the rabbit hole and find a world of madness like you have never seen before! Trivia *The Queen of Spades and the March Hare only appear on the cover. #2 The adventures of Alice in Wonderland continue. Having escaped from the clutches of the Jabberwocky, Alice sets off on a journey through the realm of madness and terror. Along the way she befriends another strange captive of this world and will quickly learn that not everyone is what they seem. From the same minds behind the hit Return To Wonderland trilogy comes the newest series that every Zenescope fan has been waiting for! Follow us back down the rabbit hole and re-discover Wonderland! #3 The adventures of Alice in Wonderland continue. After escaping the terror of the Carpenter, Alice finds temporary safety in an empty abandoned house in the middle of the woods. Exhausted from her ordeal she lets down her guard unaware that she is not alone in the house and the owner might be very mad indeed. Enter the Mad Hatter. From the same minds behind the hit Wonderland trilogy comes the newest series that every Zenescope fan has been waiting for! Follow us back down the rabbit hole and re-discover Wonderland! #4 Alice escapes the clutches of the Mad Hatter and the tea party only to find herself captured by someone much much worse, someone who embodies the very insanity of wonderland and who's thirst for bloodshed cannot be matched. Hold on to your heads because it's about to get a whole lot more insane! From the same minds behind the hit Wonderland trilogy comes the newest series that every Zenescope fan has been waiting for! Follow us back down the rabbit hole and re-discover Wonderland! #5 The Queen of Spades stands fully revealed as the grand manipulator behind the events of Alice's escape from the Jabberwocky. But what are her intentions? The answer is revealed and it will set Alice on a path to insanity from which she may never return Elsewhere the armies of Wonderland are closing in on Alice and in order to prevent the madness of Wonderland from escaping into our world, Alice will have to lead an army of her own against the very creature she fears the most. Zenescope's twisted version of Wonderland continues! Follow us back down the rabbit hole!! Trivia *Calie only appears on an alternate cover. #6 The end of the beginning is here as Alice finally confronts the ruler of Wonderland and faces off against her greatest fear. With the fate of both Wonderland and earth at stake, will Alice find a way to defeat madness in its purest form or will she fall to victim to the Jabberwocky's sinister machinations. The final chapter is here in this oversized issue. Includes over an unbelievable tri-fold Last Supper Tea Party cover by Zenescope artist Anthony Spay! Sources *Comic Vine. Category:Graphic novel